


Best Friends

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Supergirl's Cosmic Adventures in the Eighth Grade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda and Lena talk about their summer vacation plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

"MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Linda stared in alarm as Lena Luthor threw back her head in a maniacal laugh, her green eyes gleaming. "My cousin thought it was a good idea," she said mildly.

"A good idea? _A good idea?_ Spending summer vacation in _Kansas?_ On a _farm?"_ Lena pointed dramatically at Linda's milkshake. "Do you _know_ how they get milk out of cows?"

"No. How do they?"

Lena pursed her lips. "I have no idea," she admitted. "But I'm sure we would regret finding out."

Linda took a thoughtful sip of her milkshake as the Metropolis traffic roared by outside the ice cream parlor. "I thought it sounded like fun. We could have a summer together just...hanging out."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Hanging out in the boonies, I may expire of the excitement," she said. There was a long pause in which she looked increasingly uncomfortable. "But...it was nice of your cousin to ask. Does he...really trust me with that kind of information? I mean, considering--"

"--Of course he trusts you," Linda broke in. _Besides,_ Kal-El had said, _She's clearly brilliant. If she wished us harm, she would already have extrapolated my identity from what she knows of you. She'd be a dangerous enemy...or a valuable ally._

She's not an ally, Linda had responded, _She's my friend._

Kal had smiled.

Lena sighed and her shoulders sagged. "How...how did it go?" Linda asked tentatively. Lena hadn't talked about it yet, but she had gotten off the bus from Blackgate Prison. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's--" she started to add, but Lena shook her head.

"It was...hard," she said, staring into the depth of her milkshake. "He's so angry. So bitter. He hates me now."

"He couldn't," Linda protested.

"I've betrayed him."

"Did he say that to you?" Linda felt ready anger bubble in her, but Lena shook her head again.

"He thinks I hate him," she whispered. "I couldn't. He gave up everything to save me. He gave me up. How could I hate him?" She sighed. "But I know he's wrong now. He freed me to realize he was wrong. He'd say...that was ironic." Her eyes were bright, but after a moment she just laughed--her familiar laugh, the sardonic edge still in it. "So, this 'farm' your cousin grew up on," she said, making the air quotes with her fingers. "Does it have Internet access? Do they even have _electricity_ in Kansas?"

"Uhh..."

"No matter," Lena said, waving her hand. "I'm sure I can rig something up so we won't have to spend the summer in withdrawal." She took a long slurp of her shake. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing," said Linda. Then her nose twitched. "Hey, do I smell smoke?"

"I don't smell anything," said Lena, but then they could both hear the wail of fire engines approaching. Soon a fire fighter ran by, hose in hand, heading for a nearby building.

"Uh-oh," said Linda, and started to stand up--but stopped when Lena laid a hand on her arm. "What?"

"Are people in danger?" asked Lena.

Linda listened to the scanners and the sounds from the building. "No, it's an abandoned warehouse."

"Is the fire in any danger of spreading?"

"No, they seem to have it under control."

Lena bit her lip. "Then I think you should let the fire department handle it. No, hear me out," she said hastily as Linda frowned. "If no one's in danger...sometimes it's better to _not_ go charging in. Let the people who are trained to handle it deal with it." She smiled slightly, but her eyes were sad and a little faraway. "We humans...we can get a little territorial about these things."

Slowly, Linda sat back down.

"Besides," Lena added, "You have important things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like spend some time with your best friend," Lena said.

Linda was about to respond when there was a blur of motion and a familiar form appeared behind Lena's chair, violet eyes aglow with some kind of excitement. "Girls!" cried Belinda Zee. "This is an emergency!"

"The fire isn't spreading--" Linda started, but Belinda shook her head impatiently.

"No, no, I mean a _real_ emergency. See, I've turned over a new leaf, learned the errors of my ways." She beamed at the two uncomfortable girls. "From now on, I'm not going to be jealous or envious of _either_ of you. We're going to be the best of friends!" She rounded on Lena. "That's why my summer project is to get the two of you ready to take high school by storm! With help from _me,_ you can both be just as popular and fabulous as I am! Oh, it'll be so fun," she rushed on as Linda and Lena gaped, aghast. "We'll buy you both some stylish clothes--" She pirouetted to show hers off, "--and some makeup and soon _presto!_ You'll be almost as amazing as I am!"

Linda could hear Lena's teeth grinding. "Belinda--"

Belinda patted Lena on top of her russet head. "Let's get started with you today! I think some lip gloss and a decent foundation, maybe some highlights in your hair--there's hope for you yet, girl!" She seized Lena by her forearm. "Let's hit the mall!" she cried.

There was a blur of motion and they were gone. Lena's plaintive, "Linda, help meeeeeee...." trailed back after her.

Linda stood up to follow them. Then she paused.

The hot, sweaty firefighters were starting on the last phase of fire control when a cool breeze eddied around them: weak enough to avoid stoking the fire, cool enough to dissipate some of the heat. A moment of relief.

Linda smiled, then hurried off to rescue her best friend from the depths of the mall.


End file.
